


Mist

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 13 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	Mist

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a follow-up to the fic from the first day, [Attachment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12881787). You don’t have to read it, all you need to know is that Kurt and Blaine have a border collie named Elphy.

Kurt had just settled on the couch, book in his hand when heard the sound of the door to their apartment opening and closing, followed by Blaine grumbling something under his breath. Frowning, he set the book aside and made his way to the hall where Blaine was hanging his coat with their dog, Elphy, sitting by his feet, her tail waggling happily when she saw Kurt.

“It’s been what, five minutes? And you’re back already?” Kurt asked in amusement.

“Our dog,” Blaine started, gesturing at Elphy. “Is fucking high-maintenance.” Seeing Kurt arch his eyebrow questioningly, he sighed. “She refused to go for a walk! She just jumped outside, peed on the grass and then sat by the door under the roof, refusing to move.”

“And you couldn’t make her?” Kurt grinned.

“You try wrestling with her, then we’ll talk.” Blaine huffed. “She’s freakishly strong.”

“Why didn’t you want to go for a walk, girl?” Kurt looked down at Elphy before his eyes fell on the window and he caught the glimpse of outside. “Come on, Blaine!” He exclaimed. “No wonder she didn’t want to go, look at that mist, it’s awful outside.”

“Your poor thing, you don’t like being all wet, do you?” Kurt cooed, crouching down and scratching Elphy behind her ears. “Yes, yes, I know, baby, that kind of weather is awful for your hair. Well, fur in your case.” He corrected himself with a smile. “We don’t like it at all.”

“She certainly takes after you in that department.” Blaine rolled his eyes as he watched the scene in front of him.

“Oh, yeah. Because you don’t care about your hair at all.” Kurt retorted, sarcasm dripping from his voice but with no heat behind it.

“Okay, touché, but I don’t refuse to go outside if the weather doesn’t suit me. I get over it and I go!”

“But not without whining about it for at least twenty minutes before leaving.”

“Our dog is just a typical drama queen, let’s face it.” Blaine sighed, lifting his eyebrow at Kurt’s pointed look before rolling his eyes again. “And yes, she took after both of us. Happy?”

“Immensely.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/168513331449/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
